


Happy Birthday

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie x fem! Reader. It's the reader's birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of smut so don't read if you're not okay with it.

It was your birthday and Queenie had special plans for you. You were going to spend the day at her place, just relaxing and enjoying your company then later you would go out for a fancy dinner and go to the theatre. You knocked on Queenie's door bright and early, wanting to see her as soon as possible. She opened the door with a flourish, kissing you on the lips right away. "Happy Birthday, darling", she said. "You look beautiful." When you walked into the living room, you were amazed by what you saw: there were so many presents everywhere and there was a table covered with all your pastries and breakfast foods. "I thought it would be nice for you to have a treat", Queenie said. After you finished eating and opening your presents, Queenie turned to you. "Oh, one more thing. Welcome to the Spa de Queenie, where you will be pampered and relaxed all day in preparation for this evening." "That sounds amazing, Queen.", you said. Queenie was quickly out of her seat, grabbing some of the bubble bath she had bought for you on the way. "Now go put this on", she said shoving the silk bathrobe she had got you as a present into your hands. "It's ready", Queenie called when the tub was full. "Now you just relax for as long as you need. And here, have some champagne.", she handed you a glass. You stayed in the bubbles for a while until your skin started to prune, then got out and put the bathrobe back on. Queenie then offered to give you a massage, kneading the tension out of your shoulders and back. "Your hands are so soft, Queenie", you said, relaxing into her touch. After a relaxing day, Queenie did your make-up and after putting on the dress she had bought you, you went out for dinner and to the theatre. When you came in from the theatre, the sexual tension was noticeable. Just holding her hand all night had been agony, you wanted all of Queenie. As soon as the door was closed, you kissed her deeply on the lips, all the make-up she had put on you earlier smudging. Her hands tangled in your H/C hair and you reached to pull her dress off. "Do you want this?", you asked. "Of course", Queenie answered, kissing you deeper. Soon your dress was on the floor too and she was touching you everywhere. You both stopped when you got too tired. "I love you Y/N", Queenie said sleepily. "Happy birthday babe".


End file.
